Was it really just a coincidence?
by NattTheGleek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet at Dalton Academy, and then as it happens- they're roommates. Blaine thinks it a coincidence, so did Kurt until he lead himself to believe it was fate. They fit together like two jigsaw pieces, and when Blaine realizes that he loves Kurt, more of the jigsaw comes together. However there will always be an odd piece somewhere...how will they pull through?
1. Welcome to Dalton!

**Hey guys first GLEE fanfiction, done fanficiton before but never glee. Hope it's ok, it's an alternative love story for Klaine, so it starts off in Dalton but I've re-written what happens and how they fall in love. Will update when I can! :-) xxx**

Was it really just a coincidence?

Kurt slowly turns the corner of his new school; peering around for someone useful to tell him where to go. He didn't know whether he should be glad that he could walk down the corridors without homophobic remarks being thrown at him, or ashamed that he let Karofsky bully him to move schools. He wasn't aware that he has walking next to a boy who was also walking down the corridor until he snapped out of his daydream.  
"Oh…" Kurt blushed. The guy next to him just giggled slightly.  
"You look lost." He stated, smiling slightly. Kurt examined the boy next to him, deciding whether he was gay or not. Smiling slightly to himself when he saw the neat gelled down hair that pretty much said gay. Kurt just nodded weakly with embarrassment. The boy laughed.  
"Don't worry we all get lost on our first days, right?" He smiled with his mouth and eyes, Kurt's eyes lit up, until he realized he just met this boy and was getting his hopes up too fast. "You ok?" He asked Kurt. Kurt snapped out of his daydream.  
"Oh, uh yeah." He chuckled slightly. They walked down the corridor in an awkward silence.  
"So..." The boy broke the silence. "What's your name?" He asked while pushing a stray piece of hair out of his face. "Damn, I need more gel." He laughed. Kurt laughed too.  
"My name is Kurt." he smiled fondly.  
"I'm Blaine, nice to meet you Kurt. Welcome to Dalton!" He returned the smile. Kurt opened his mouth slightly to talk but shut it quickly. "What were you going to say?" Blaine asked. Kurt just blushed and shook his head. Blaine raised his eye brows. "No come on, Kurt!" He chuckled. Kurt looked down and hesitated before speaking.  
"Are you..." He began. "Uh never mind" He groaned.  
"No go on it's fine!" Blaine encouraged. Kurt smiled awkwardly.  
"Are you gay?" He hesitantly asked. Blaine chuckled at the question, Kurt's eyes widened in fear of what he was going to say.  
"Yes, yes I am" He laughed. Kurt's face brightened up.  
"Me too" He beamed. Blaine raised his eye brows and smiled.  
"I could tell. No offence it's not a bad thing, but the hair, and the way you're wearing your uniform." Blaine smiled warmly. Kurt just giggled. They walked round a corner to a classroom and both entered.  
"Hi Blaine!" a teacher with long blonde hair and glasses smiled. She was quite tall and very cheery. Blaine smiled in response. "You must be the new guy." She gestured towards Kurt. Kurt nodded shyly and smiled at her. "I see you've met Blaine." She pointed out. Kurt chuckled.  
"Yeah I have." He looked at Blaine, who just grinned back at him.  
"Oh perfect! You'll be rooming with Blaine! What a coincidence!" She beamed. Kurt's eyes lit up as he looked to Blaine again, Blaine winked; making Kurt's heart melt.  
"Come on Kurt I'll show you where our room is." Blaine offered. He took Kurt's hand at they walked quickly to their room hand in hand. But in a friendly way, not a romantic way- to Kurt's dismay. Blaine slowly pulled down the handle of the door. Pushing it open and offering for Kurt to walk in first, Kurt smiled gratefully as he entered his new room, his new life.

oO0Oo

"Coincidence, right?" Blaine chuckled. Kurt didn't respond. Blaine waved a hand slowly in front of his face.  
"Hm, what? Sorry. Miles away" Kurt laughed. Blaine laughed in response.  
"I was just saying, it's a coincidence, we meet and then we happen to find out we're roommates" He smiled tiredly. The two sat on their separate beds in their cosy pyjamas. Just enjoying each other's company. Kurt yawned and so did Blaine straight after. They both laughed.  
"I swear yawning is contagious" Blaine laughed. Kurt nodded and chuckled slightly.  
"I think we should get some sleep" he suggested. Blaine frowned.  
"But, I wanna stay up and talk to you" He pouted. Kurt giggled, but died a little on the inside with happiness that the guy he fancied said he wants to stay up and talk to him.  
"We got classes tomorrow, and anyway, if we get up early we can talk in the morning, right?" Kurt kindly smiled. Blaine thought for a moment before just nodding his head in agreement. He chuckled before sinking into his covers. Kurt did the same.  
"Goodnight, Kurt" Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled to himself.  
"Night, Blaine" He replies as he reaches to his left to flick off the table lamp. Kurt lay there, taking in the humble silence and watching the rain drops race down the window. He chose two raindrops and watched to see which one would win the race to the window pane. Thinking to himself, Blaine's and that teachers words playing in his mind on repeat.  
"I was just saying, it's a coincidence, we meet and then we happen to find out we're roommates" He hears Blaine say.  
"You'll be rooming with Blaine! What a coincidence!" The teacher says. But was it a coincidence? Kurt was never one to strongly believe in fate, but he was having doubts about his beliefs. But was he just being silly? This is reality, much to his disappointment he's not in a movie or a romance novel. Love at first sight doesn't exist, right? You can't just meet someone and expect both people to instantly fall in love. Or maybe you can. Kurt was contemplating in his mind whether he should think of meeting a cute boy and being roomed with him as a coincidence and moving on, or actually believing that there is something going on, and one of his quirky love story fantasies is coming true. He visualised him and Blaine in the future, sitting on a bench in a park together hand in hand, watching their adopted child running around freely in the autumn breeze, piling up fallen leaves and jumping into the pile. Well, that's how it played in his mind. Kurt tried to stop thinking and get some sleep, but failed as he stared at the window, counting raindrops. He interpreted it as a metaphor; every raindrop that he watches reach the window pane, is one of his sleepless thoughts, washing away like water down a plug hole. He eventually succeeded and drifted into a dreamless sleep, he dreamed of happiness, and new beginnings, he dreamed of his new life at Dalton, just hoping for the best...

**Hey! Hope you liked it, I do GCSE English so I think I've used a few good techniques, please review constructive criticism but no hate! I will be replying to all reviews at the bottom of each chapter so if you review, look out for my response! :-)xxx **


	2. The humble truth

Blaine's alarm clock startled him as he awoke to the loud ringing by his bed. He reached for the switch to turn it off and missed it a few times before eventually hitting it. He sighed and slumped back into his pillow.  
"Kurt" He groaned. There was no response. "Kurt?" He asked.  
"Yes" Kurt said cheerfully, poking his head around the door, rubbing moisturizer on his face. Blaine looked taken back. He just raised his eye brows, not really knowing what to say. "Get used to it" Kurt chuckled. Blaine just smiled awkwardly and snuggled back into bed for a few minutes. Kurt just shrugged and carried on with his routine. He hummed quietly to himself as he rubbed in the last bit of moisturizer. He smiled at his reflection and then got up to get Blaine out of bed. He walked over to his bed side and shook him lightly.  
"Come on, Blaine. Don't go back to sleep" Kurt laughed. Blaine just chuckled tiredly in response. He sat up and stretched before climbing out of bed and making his way slowly to the bathroom. Kurt stood looking proud of himself for getting Blaine up. He only wished that Blaine knew; knew about how he felt about him. Did Blaine feel the same back? Kurt shook his head and carried on preparing for the day.

oO0Oo

Kurt stared blankly at the clock, waiting for the big hand to join the little hand at 12. He knew then it would be lunch break and he could tell Blaine. He started shaking slightly as the teacher asked the class to put away their books and get ready to leave for lunch.  
"Kurt, you ok?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.  
"I need to talk to you" He said seriously. Blaine frowned but agreed anyway. The bell rang loudly, signalling the end of class. Everyone stood up and left, except for Kurt and Blaine who were left in the classroom alone. Was it too soon? Kurt asked himself. Was it too soon to admit his little crush, he's known him for a day.  
"What is it Kurt?" Blaine smiled warmly. Kurt froze and panicked, he quickly thought of something to say, it was too soon he couldn't tell Blaine he fancied him, not yet.  
"If someone who you just met asked you out, how would you react?" Kurt asked. He couldn't tell him, it was too much, too soon. Blaine pondered for a moment.  
"I guess I'd be a little weirded out..." He replied. Kurt just nodded, hiding his sadness. "I said I'd meet a friend and they're probably waiting for me so I need to go. Do you want to come?" He offered. Kurt shook his head.  
"No thanks, I, uh...promised I'd phone my Dad" Kurt smiled sadly.  
"Oh" Blaine hesitated "No worries, I'll see you after lunch" He smiled as he exited the room.

oO0Oo

"He said that he would e weirded out" Kurt sobbed. His father- Burt just sighed on the other end of the phone. Kurt sat on his bed, phone to his ear.  
"You know, Kurt. You only just met him; give him a chance to warm up to you. Thinks may turn for the best" Burt replied. Kurt just sniffed and stifled the tears.  
"You're right, Dad. I'm just being silly over this" Kurt chuckled unenthusiastically. "It's just, he's the first gay boy I've met, which means I might actually get a boyfriend for the first time. He's funny, sweet, hansom, smart...I actually have a chance with this guy, he is literally the only gay guy I know. Well there's that guy who used to go to McKinley, but he was horrible" Kurt shivered slightly. "I'm just saying; you can see why I'm upset, right? He's the only person I might get a chance with for quite a long time. And I want to start a relationship while I'm still in high school, and then grow old with that person; it would be a dream come true. And with someone as perfect as Blaine...I would be the happiest boy ever; I just...Don't want to wait. And even if I do wait, what if he never wants to go out with me, maybe I'm not his type?" Kurt worried.  
"Kurt, stop worrying!" Burt emphasised. "Do you remember when you were little, and that kid was teasing you for being, let's say; a little feminine? And I said to you what I always say- Expect the best, because that's how things turn out. And a few months later, that kid apologized. Kurt you are an amazing boy, I'm sure this Blaine guy will see the good in you" He encouraged. Kurt smiled at his Dad's wise words.  
"You always know what to say, Dad" Kurt smiled.  
"Remember, expect the best because that's how things turn out" Burt repeated.  
"Yeah, Dad I know, I know" Kurt spoke with doubts.  
"I'm serious, Kurt. I even told you that when your Mom died" Burt sighed. Kurt's smiled turn upside down slowly, and felt as if his heart had been shattered like a tennis ball hitting a glass window. "When your Mom died, I said that to you; I said expect the best because that's how things will turn out. Things got better. Kurt you just got to stop doubting and believe in yourself, believe in fate" Kurt just smiled even though his Dad couldn't see.  
"Thanks Dad" He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
"Anytime Kurt. I have to go, I'll call you in a few days, ok?"Kurt agreed.  
"Ok, love you" He said before hanging up the phone. He put it on his bedside table and continued to sit there, thinking. His Dad was right, he just needed to give Blaine a chance; things turn out for the best...Blaine stood on the other side of the door, his ear pressed to the wood. He was startled when Kurt opened the door.  
"Blaine?!" Kurt exclaimed.  
"Kurt I'm sorry, I didn't mean t eavesdrop...I just..." Blaine trailed off.  
"You heard what I was saying to my Dad?" Kurt's face full of shock. Blaine held his breath for a second before sighing.  
"Kurt, I..." he started. Kurt just shook his head and pushed past Blaine and ran down the stairs to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection and tried to wash his tear stained face. What did Blaine think of him now? He must think he's such a freak. Kurt just attempted to make himself look decent; he watched his reflection stare at him like he was outside of his body. As he washed the water down the plug, he pretended that was his fears of what Blaine was thinking- washing away. He only wanted a boyfriend, someone to love him for who he is, someone to come up behind him and wrap his arms round his waist, someone to be there...Is that too much to ask?

**Review(s):**

**MEEOOW: Thanks Kira haha! And I actually ship Dylan Harris...because James Harris did his speech in English about jaffa cakes, and he said "Me and my good friend Dylan were hanging out with a pack of jaffa cakes, of course I don't even remember eating any and then they were all gone! Love does funny things to you" He actually said that! Hahaa, it was hilarrr, I ship them though...you may have to come up with a cleverer name for them though haha. OTP 3**

**1 review:( That's a bad start to the story:P Thank you so much to the 1 person who favorited it and 4 people who followed it though! You guys are probably reading this so shoutout to you guys thanks!xxx**


End file.
